


I Believe

by metalshootingstar



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Doomstar Requiem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalshootingstar/pseuds/metalshootingstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning back Toki lays in bed and thinks over the events of everything that has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Believe

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a kind of song fic but I couldn't really get how to make it one on here....sorry!

I can’ts believes is this really happenings to me?  
Just yesterdays I was a kids on the streets.  
My familys, they didn’ts cares about me.  
Now I’ve got my owns and I can dos anything.

Toki just laid there in bed, in his room. Curled up under the covers and hugging his deddy-bear close to him as he stared at the wall, and his back faced the door. It was strange to be back here again, after months of being gone……months of waiting, months of being starved, of being tortured, of being broken and abused by the person he thought was his friend…..of having every single one of his insecurities being thrown back in his face, of having his words be twisted and mangled, and used against him. The months of being in the hospital, of dialysis, and doctor checkups, of medications and being connected to wires and machines.

Now however, now he was back in his room…where nothing could hurt him…..at least physically. Mentally however, he was still hurting. The nightmares came so much more frequently now…..and far worse than ever. Of the Metal Masked Assassin’s laughter while Magnus tortured him, of Abigail’s screams, of Revengencers cackling like hyenas as they licked his blood from the floor, the sound of chains rattling, and Magnus’ voice…his voice was always so clear. Taunting him…..toying with him.

“ Look at that Toki, their getting along just fine without you. “

“You’re just like me a victim of the band.”

“They never truly cared about you, they abandoned you and couldn’t be bothered looking for you.”

He sniffed and cried hugging his deddy bear closely and squeezing it in his arms. They had saved him…..but he had been near death at that point, they had spent all their time partying around the world not even bothering trying to find him. Maybe….maybe it would have been better if he’d never joined Dethklok at all. 

Yours my brothers now.

They weren’t his brothers

Lives togethers now.

They excluded him

I has found a home.

This wasn’t his home

Nevers be alone.

He was alone.

Always alone.

I believe this is my dream come true.  
And I never thought I’d have a family  
but that family it is you.  
Now I can see happiness is for me it true.

He should have stayed home in Norway, he sniffed and looked up at the pictures of his parents. Their eyes looked down at him, almost as if they were saying ‘we told you so’. They had warned him, warned that the world was a cruel, dark, and evil place full of evil people. People who’d take advantage of you, who’d lie to you, and who would do nothing but hurt you. He never believed them before…because not everyone was bad right? Not everyone was dark evil right? 

He learned the hard way that…well…..they were. There were people who were evil in the world (Magnus), people who took advantage of you(Rockso), people who abandoned you(Dethklok), people who you thought would always be there but left you(Charles). Good people was a rarity in the world, and honestly he didn’t even know who to trust anymore. 

He sighed, and turned so he was now facing the door….he was tired of crying, tired of being mistreated, dare he run away? Where would he even go? To his mother?…..no, not again. Though his father had been the one who hurt him, he didn’t want to face his mother right now. Could he instead strike up a new life somewhere? Erase Toki Wartooth from existence and become someone else entirely? He knew the stupid prophecy called for the five of them, but well….they would manage somehow. They had after all managed this far. The door handle rattled and he immediately pretended to be asleep.

“ Shh, Murderface be quiet” Whispered Nathan sternly.

“Well tell Shkwishgaar to shtop getting hish hair in my fashe!” Whispered Murderface.

“ Maybe gets your stupids face outs of my hair.” Retorted Skwisgaar.

“Would you keep it down we’re gonna wake up Toki.” Whispered Pickles. 

“Toos lates.” Said Toki, sitting up and folding his arms. Looking up at them with his best glare, showing he was still mad at them. “What ams yous guys doings here?”

 

Ive nevers been sos happys in my life.  
My brother gives me the power to survives.

“Well uh…we um……Murderface you tell him.” Said Pickles, and Murderface chuckled nervously before clearing his throat.

“Uh, Nathan, you’re the band father you shay it.” Said Murderface, and Nathan immediately looked at him appalled, and muttered something under his breath, and Toki shook his head…..when he noticed the pillows and blankets they were holding…..the dark circles under their eyes.

“Ams you guys been havings nightmares?” Asked Toki.

“No!….maybe….yes.” Said Nathan, turning away in shame because, this was not brutal at all…..not in the least. But well. lately…..every night, all any of them could see was Toki hung on that upside down cross, lately all they could see was his bruised and bloodied body, all they could see was Toki near death, all they could see was Toki dead in that place surrounded by Revengencers. 

Hell Murderface even admitted that sometimes in his dreams, the Revengencers would be eating Toki. So suffice it to say…none of them, were having the best nights in the world. 

“ Look Toki we’re so….we’re….uh….I don’t wanna cough up blood in the kid’s room.” Said Nathan, turning to the others. Because that probably wouldn’t help..at all. 

“ We ams sorry Toki, very, very sorrys…..so sorrys thats we wills do whatevers you wants. You wants a solo? Ok you gots it, you wants to buy an animals farm ok goes for its, you wants-”

“Overdoing it Skwisgaar.” Said Pickles, making the Swede clear his throat.

“ Points is…we wills do whatevers you want….just please forgives us. We dids nots means to leaves you behind. We….ams was painfuls, and we misseds yous….a lots.” Said Skwisgaar, looking down at the ground and Toki’s features softened. Because before him….were his brothers, who seemed genuinely sorry. He then noticed the bandage on Murderface’s wrist. A wave of guilt came over him….had that happened while they were looking for him?

“You can hate ush thatsh ok, cush….we hate ourshelvesh too. But, we are shorry.” Said Murderface, Toki sighed and looked at his hands…he didn’t know what to do…but they did seem genuinely sorry about it, and judging from the dark circles…..well….they were undergoing enough punishment as it was. He ran a hand through his brown hair before looking up at them. Green and blue eyes looked at him expectantly.

“Promise to never ever leaves me behinds again?’ He asked. Immediately to be met with a bunch of ‘hell yeahs’ and ‘never agains’ “Oks then, I forgives you all….buts what ams you doings here withs pillows and blankets?”

“ Uh, we uh…we just didn’t want you to uh get scared and ‘y know, um if uh on the uh…on the off chance you stopped breathing or needed help we um uh, can we just stay here to make sure you’re not having Hamburger time?” Asked Nathan awkwardly and shifting uncomfortable. Toki smiled and grabbed his pillow and tossed it on the floor grabbing his blanket.

“It cans be like a slumber party!” He exclaimed. 

“Uugh please don’t say that.” Said Nathan, as the others cringed and Toki chuckled. “Can we just ‘know…sleep here?”

“Sure things pals.” Said Toki, with a small smile.

“I call the bed!” Exclaimed Murderface jumping on the bed and laying there lengthwise while his legs dangled off the edge.

“Hey that ams mine!” Exclaimed Toki, going over, and jumping partially on Murderface who coughed and pushed Toki to the side.

“Whats? Nos Is do!” Exclaimed Skwisgaar, Pickles rolled his eyes and just set his blanket down on the floor and rested on it, while laying his head under the pillow. Nathan did the same, making sure it was a good ways away from Pickles and sighed. Toki went over and laid in the middle, as Skwisgaar got between Nathan and Toki.

“Ugh guys seriously?” Said Nathan.

“Just once!” Said Toki, and Nathan rolled his eyes. And sighed, Murderface grumbled about how the bed was uncomfortable and decided to join them. Toki smiled and laid back down. So, they decided to sleep.

 

I believe this is my dream come true.  
And I never thought I’d have a family  
but that family it is you.  
Now I can see happiness is for me it true.  
I believe. [x10]


End file.
